marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush In The Night
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers, Alex Sadkin * Year: 1979 * Length: 3:14 * Musical key: B minor * Recorded at: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Released on following albums: Survival (1979; remastered 2001) * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, rhythm guitar, acoustic guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass guitar ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, keyboards ** Al Anderson, lead guitar ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion ** The I-Threes, backing vocals ** Dean Fraser, tenor saxophone ** "Deadly" Headly Bennett, alt saxophone ** Ronald "Nambo" Robinson, trombone ** Melba Liston, trombone ** Luther Francois, trombone ** Junior "Chico" Chin, trumpet ** Jackie Willacy, trumpet ** Micky Hanson, trumpet * Period of performances: 1979 Live performances * 1979-07-07: Reggae Sunsplash II, Jarrett Park, Montego Bay (JAM) * 1979-10-25 (late): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (AUD) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-02: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1979-11-11: Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (USA) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-15: Northrop Auditorium, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1979-11-20 (early): Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1979-11-24: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1979-11-25: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1979-11-27: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-06: Hoch Auditorium, University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS (USA) * 1979-12-10: Memorial Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) Rehearsal performances Demo appearances Trivia * the very first sketches of this song were already drawn in December 1976 a few days after the assassination attempt, during his stay in Nassau, The Bahamas Translations German / Deutsch :Seht, wie sie um Macht kämpfen, :doch sie kennen die Uhrzeit nicht. :Drum schmieren sie :mit ihren Waffen, Ersatzteilen und Geld, :versuchen, unsere Redlichkeit zu schmälern. :Sie sagen, das, was wir wissen, :ist nur das, was sie uns lehren, :und wir sind so unwissend, :weil jedes Mal können sie uns erreichen :durch politische Strategien. :Sie halten uns hungrig, :und wenn man etwas Nahrung erhält, :wird dein Bruder zu deinem Feind, nun! :Hinterhalt in der Nacht, :alle Waffen zielen auf mich; :Hinterhalt in der Nacht, :sie eröffneten das Feuer auf mich jetzt. :Hinterhalt in der Nacht, :beschützt durch Seine Majestät. :Nun, was wir wissen, :ist nicht das, was sie uns erzählen; :wir sind nicht unwissend, ich meine es, :und sie können uns einfach nicht anrühren; :durch die Macht des Allerhöchsten :werden wir weiterhin auftauchen, :durch die Macht des Allerhöchsten :werden wir weiterhin überleben. :Yeah, dieser Hinterhalt in der Nacht, :geplant von der Gesellschaft; :Hinterhalt in der Nacht, :sie versuchen, mich zu überwältigen; :Hinterhalt in der Nacht, :alles, was Geld bringen kann; :Hinterhalt in der Nacht; :geplant von der Gesellschaft; :Hinterhalt in der Nacht. External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Ambush In The Night" * BobMarley.com - Song description of "Ambush In The Night" Category:Bob Marley songs